


A Glimpse From Nowhere

by portmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, i love chrobin, let them be happy, m!chrobin, male robin x chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: The both of them had been allies ever since, but despite the close bond they molded, something felt… incomplete. Maybe it was just Robin’s imagination, or he was longing for something more. He felt like Chrom was too far away from him; so near, yet so far.





	1. Concealed Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaaaan I love chrobin. This one has a little bit of angst, but with fluff too. Suffer with me :')

The sun bathed Ylisse in a dazzling, radiant light. Despite the warmth it emanated, the kingdom’s people continued with their daily lives, living in peace. Although battles occasionally happen, chances of a sudden war are low, so they had to make the most out of this relaxing day. In a sheltered refuge, Chrom practiced his swordplay with one of the training dummies. Robin sat on a nearby bench, watching him every time he took a short break in reading a book he held with his two hands.

The both of them had been allies ever since, but despite the close bond they molded, something felt… incomplete. Maybe it was just Robin’s imagination, or he was longing for something more. He felt like Chrom was too far away from him; so near, yet so far. 

Bringing him out from his deep thoughts, Chrom approached the tactician as he wiped sweat from his forehead. Robin lightly blushed at the sight of his attractive facial physique.

“Hey, Robin. Lost in thoughts again?”

“Huh? Oh… Yeah, sort of. I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately.”

The prince sat beside him. Robin scooted to the side to give him more room to sit. 

“You’ve been practicing a lot now lately.”

“Yeah, it’s much better than sitting around doing nothing.” He laid his sword beside him, returning it to its sheath afterwards.

The tactician looked back at the book. Although he did not particularly returned to reading, he merely stared at the page and tried to breathe normally with Chrom right beside him. 

“Robin. There’s something I would like to ask you.”

His deep voice interrupted him from his pensive state. Robin looked back at his friend.

“Again? You ask a lot of questions.” He giggled lightly. “Well, I’m used to it anyways, so ask away.”

Chrom smiled at his sarcastic joke. True, he asks a lot of questions, but he managed to answer most with precision. “You see, I’ve been dreaming a lot lately… I don’t know why, but it feels… relaxing. Like, when I wake up, I feel like a heavy feeling has been removed from my chest.”

“What do you usually dream of? It might be because of the kind of dreams you were having.”

The prince looked slightly to the side, trying to avoid his friend’s gaze.

“…It’s a secret.”

“I won’t be able to help you if you won’t tell me anything.”

“It’s fine, I just want you to think about this… What if dreams were glimpses from a parallel universe? I know, it sounds so surreal and unrealistic… but think about it.”

Robin pondered over his friend’s thought. “That’s a nice question. Dreams represent our inner self’s feelings, emotions, and thoughts. Although most people seem to be confused about the dreams they have, they react differently to what they see in their slumber.”

He closed the book he held, and returned to look at Chrom.

“I’m curious as to what you saw in your dream… but if you prefer not to talk about it, then I’ll respect your privacy.”

Chrom hesitantly shook his head. He exhaled, as he returned to his memories about his visions.

“I was smiling.”

“That isn’t weird at all.”

He smiled. “I know. I was with someone. We were so happy, I felt like it was the best day of my life. Words cannot explain how happy I was.”

Although his face remained like the normal one he wore at all times, Chrom’s eyes depicted another story. Robin could see the genuine feelings he kept inside. His happiness made him happy too. Curiosity still stayed within him, but seeing his expression made him feel contented.

The prince stood up and looked at Robin. 

“Should we have lunch now? I’m getting hungry.”

“What a great way to ruin the mood, Chrom.” 

They both smiled as they walked together, side by side. Chrom slowed down in his tracks, although Robin didn’t notice him, so he went ahead. He stared at the never ending horizon, with Robin in sight.

“I was with you, Robin.”


	2. Happiness and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He remembered the sweet face he caressed, the tender hand he held, and the euphonious deep voice he heard. He wished he could have done that forever. It would satisfy him for eternity. 
> 
> But, nothing lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suffering Robin is my aesthetic ;')

Happiness.

            It was the only word that could describe the visions he saw in his slumber. Robin felt as if a heavy feeling had been removed from his chest, just like what Chrom felt. He smiled at every turn, hugging his pillow so tight as if he never wanted it to let go. He was enjoying this temporary yet hypocritical happiness.

_He held his hand so tight, like he never wanted to let go. He looked at his beautiful, blue eyes which hypnotized him. Whispering incoherent nothings sounded like a lullaby to his ears._

_Their fingers intertwined, as if they were bonded by the red string of fate._

_For once, he finally felt like he was near to him. The distant feeling he felt with him disappeared into the void. It was the reason for his happiness._

_His smile lit up his once dreary, dreadful world. It felt like a universe he had never been before, like a new country and he was the first traveler, like a dream._

_In fact, it was a dream._

_Robin held Chrom’s hands before parting, slowly opening his eyes to return to reality._

_Truly, parting is such a sweet sorrow._

            The tactician rubbed his eyes and held his head. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know how to react to what he saw. But, one thing was certain: he was happy and sad at the same time.

            He remembered the sweet face he caressed, the tender hand he held, and the euphonious deep voice he heard. He wished he could have done that forever. It would satisfy him for eternity.

            But, nothing lasts forever.

            The temporary happiness faded, like a fleeting dream. And he was sad because everything ended.

            Robin laid down on his bed and began to ponder over the beautiful yet tragic dream he had.

            He remembered what Chrom said.

            _“What if dreams were glimpses from a parallel universe?”_

            He closed his eyes.

            “How I wish I lived in that parallel universe.”


End file.
